Just Another Year At Hogwarts
by FandomsForever4
Summary: Asta and Alex Faye have been looking forward to joining Hogwarts for years. Meeting new friends, learning new spells, playing Quiditch. It sure will be an interesting year. Summary sucks, hopefully the story isn't as bad. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Hope you like it!


**A/N: I sorts abandoned my fan fic's for a while there. With homework, studying, and football training, it was hard to update. I've got two weeks off for Easter, so I'll try and update more. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts. All rights go to the wonderful Ms. J. K. Rowling. **

"Asta, are you nearly ready?" I hear my twin brother, Alex, ask as he opens my bedroom door. "Mum said the train'll be leaving in an hour. We need to get going." I grin at him. "We're going to Hogwarts, Alex! I've been waiting for this day for years!" Alex grins back at me. "Come on, we can go on about it when we're on the train." I pick up the cage with my Tawny owl, Mercury, inside. Alex helps me pick up my chest filled with my school supplies. When my chest and Mercury are in the car, I get in the back, waiting excitedly. Alex, Mum, and my older sister, Lisa, get in after me. My little sister, Alisha, is staying at home with my Dad. It's about a ten minute drive to the train station. "Do you all have everything? Don't forget to send me an Owl. Lisa, you keep an eye on them two, will you? Keep out of trouble, we don't want any expulsions." Mum asks us endless questions, reminds us of two dozen other things, until we eventually arrive. I read my ticket. "Platform 9 & 3/4?" Lisa grins. It's her third year at Hogwarts, so she knows exactly what she's doing. We stand in between platform 9 & 10. My Mum turns to Lisa. "Dear, you go first. Show them how it's done." I watch as Lisa grabs the handle of her trolley, and runs straight for the ticket barrier. I was about to scream at her to stop, but before I do, she disappears. Literally. "Okay, Asta, now you." I do as I saw Lisa do, and run for the ticket barrier with my trolley, eyes closed.

When I've opened them again, I'm standing beside the Hogwarts Express. There are students everywhere saying goodbye to their families, meeting up with friends they hadn't seen since before Summer. I spot Lisa talking to her friend, Fiona Smith. "ARE THESE THE YOUNG FAYE'S?" Alex and I turn around. A huge man stood behind us, waiting for an answer. "Uh, yeah. I'm Alex, and.." "I'm Asta." "Ye be Lisa an' Simon's lil' twin brother an' sister then! We've all heard a lot about ye two." He winks at us. "How's Simon gettin' on?" "Hagrid! How are you? Simon's getting on well, he's in Romania somewhere. Studying dragons." Lisa must've spotted us. "Well enough. Asta here is the image of ye!" Oh, great. Compared to my sister already. We both have the same blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin. Freckles, skinny, short. There's no doubt we're sisters, but it gets annoying with the constant comparison. Everybody says it. She's just an older version of me. We respond at the same time, "We get that a lot." Hagrid chuckles and says goodbye.

I look at the watch on my arm. "The train is leaving in five minutes, I'll go find a carriage." I peek into the windows of all the carriages, but there's only one left with any room. I open the door. "Is there room for two more?" The girl sitting in the carriage looks up at me. The boy just ignores me. "Oh, yeah, sure." She smiles at me, and I smile back. "I'm Asta, by the way. Asta Faye." "I'm Isabella Jones. But you can call me Izzy." Izzy has red hair, blue eyes, and tan skin for someone living in England. She's taller than me (nearly everyone is), but not by much. Alex joins us after another minute, panting. "Sorry… I forgot… my chest… Mum…. brought it…. nearly missed train…." He sits down beside me. "This is Alex. Avoid him at all costs. He's _very _annoying." Alex glares at me. "Oh, thanks Asta. You're not exactly the most pleasant person in the world either." I hit him on the back of the head, and turn around to face Izzy. I ask her, "Do you know what house you'll be in?" She looks confused. "Uh, sorry. What's a house? My family aren't wizards, you see.." Her cheeks go red from embarrassment. "Don't be sorry. Tons of people won't know. Well, we all get split into four houses. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I really hope I'm in Gryffindor. Or Ravenclaw. Or Hufflepuff. I just don't want to be in Slytherin."

A cat jumps up into my lap a few minutes later. "Uh, who's this?" I pet the cat, and she purrs happily. "Oh, sorry! That's my cat, Mia. Here, Mia. Over here, Mia." Mia hops into Izzy's lap. The boy in the corner of the carriage speaks up. "I'm Ben Hall." Alex obviously hadn't seen him, and jumped. "What the-" He sees Ben "Oh right. I didn't see you there." He nods at us, and turns around to face the window again. He's sociable. A lady comes to the carriage with a trolley loaded with sweets. I buy two chocolate frogs, and give one to Alex. Mum gave me the money because Alex would lose it all.

Lisa comes by about twenty minutes later. "You should all probably change into your- Oh wait, you're already changed. Never mind. We'll be there in five minutes." When the train stops, we all get off and hear Hagrid calling all the first years. We walk over to him and follow his instructions. "No more than four a boat!" Izzy, Alex and I share one. I don't know where Ben Hall disappeared to. He must've went to join his friends. "Hogwarts will be in view in a minute- here, just around this corner!" Everybody gasps. Hogwarts is a massive with towers sticking out everywhere. I can't believe this castle will be my home for most of the next six years.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review if you feel like it. :)**


End file.
